1. Field of the Invention
In the prior art, double-ended, drum seaming machines are known in sundry embodiments and wherein spaced columns are adjustably mounted on a bed to properly space them to accommodate, between the columns and the working parts thereon, drums of different lengths, and the columns each being power reciprocated through a limited-travel, working stroke between a retracted clearance position and an advanced position for engagement of the drum by such working parts. In the prior machines, the structural arrangements included to permit adjustment of the columns on the bed, and to provide for such limited-travel, working stroke of the individual columns, were--in many cases--too complex and costly or the necessary adjustments were inconvenient and time consuming to perform. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to overcome--in a machine of the type described--such deficiencies.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,529 is exemplary of the prior art known to applicants.